


Whipped

by Evoxine



Series: Whisky Business [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoxine/pseuds/Evoxine
Summary: After four years of bliss together, Jongin decides he wants something more.As always, Sehun will never say no to him.Fill #8 for my Sekai Secret Santa event.





	Whipped

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Jongin! I love you almost as much as Sehunnie does :)

Even through the thick wood of the bathroom door, Sehun can still hear the rush of the shower and Jongin’s surprisingly good humming. He smiles to himself, dragging his towel through his hair as he debates between two pairs of boxer briefs. Should he go with the strawberries or the little ducks?

Perched on the edge of the bed, Sehun’s busy slathering jojoba oil all over his skin when Jongin steps out of the bathroom, still dripping wet as steam spills out behind him.

“Cute,” Jongin comments, gesturing to Sehun’s underwear. He’d gone with the strawberries – they have smiley faces on them!

“Figured I’d appeal to the baker in you,” Sehun jokes, rubbing the oil in as best as he can. Winter easily dries out his skin and Sehun hates the feeling of rough, scaly skin.

“You’ll appeal to me even if you’ve been rolling around in the mud like a piglet.”

Sehun looks up just in time to see his fiancé send him a wink before the towel around his waist drops – it’s hard not to stare as Jongin ambles into their walk-in closet, not when the man so clearly knows what his naked body does to Sehun, that sneaky bastard.

It’s with an almost hypnotic air that Sehun rises from the bed and follows Jongin, leaning against the edge of the sliding door to watch the man sift through his own pile of underwear.

Absently, the fingertips of his right hand close over the thin diamond band on his left ring finger, spinning it once, then twice. When Jongin bends to step into his boxers, his own ring glints in the soft light. Sehun smiles.

“Hey,” he murmurs, slipping up behind Jongin and circling a trim waist with his arms. “How about you leave them off?”

“Oh? You gonna leave yours off too?”

Sehun shrugs, resting his chin on the solidness of Jongin’s shoulder, and Jongin takes the opportunity to press a kiss to his forehead.

“I was thinking of putting something else on and letting you take that off instead.”

The original plan for the night was to snuggle in bed and binge watch a few episodes of whatever TV show popped to mind, but Sehun has always been spontaneous when it comes to carnal pleasures. It’s a shot of luck that Jongin has never failed to keep up.

As he trails his lips down the warm curve of Jongin’s neck, Sehun hooks his thumbs into the band of Jongin’s underwear and nudges it down.

“Wait for me in bed?” A gentle bite to the flesh of Jongin’s earlobe.

“Will I ever say no to you?”

“You didn’t say no when I asked you to be mine forever, and that’s the only ‘no’ that would have mattered.”

Affection flashes across Jongin’s face and Sehun barely has time to shift his balance before Jongin’s leaning forward and kissing him. Strong hands come up around his waist to steady him, giving Sehun the chance to wrap his own hands around the back of Jongin’s neck, deepening the kiss.

Jongin nibbles on his bottom lip and Sehun lets him, pulls it into his mouth and Sehun lets him, sucks until it swells, and Sehun lets him. Jongin could do whatever he wanted, take whatever he wanted, and Sehun would let him.

Those lips move from his mouth to the underside of his jaw, before dipping lower still to brand the skin on his neck with a mark.

“Wait for me in bed,” Sehun repeats, breathless.

With one last, lingering kiss, Jongin steps out of his boxers and disappears back into the room. Not long after, Sehun hears the sound of sheets being pulled back and as a weight dips onto the mattress.

He turns to his many drawers and opens one with a small smile.

 

 

 

  
When he reemerges from the closet, Sehun finds Jongin leaning against the headboard, a couple of pillows squished behind him and the sheets around his legs.

Over the years, Sehun has developed an uncanny knack for pinpointing exactly when arousal overtakes Jongin’s mind – now, he sees it cloud Jongin's eyes when they slide down his frame.

Maybe it isn't entirely because of the thong he has on, maybe it's partly due to what he has in his hands.

The carpeted floor muffles his steps, Jongin's gaze electrifying on him as he crosses over to the bed. With each step, the lace of the lingerie rides up the curve of his ass, fabric settling into the cleft like it belongs there.

Jongin's reaching out for him even before he's within arm's length and Sehun can't help but speed up his last few steps.

“Will you ever get tired of being told how breathtaking you are?”

“Not if it comes from you.”

He stops by the side of the bed, enjoying the feel of Jongin's hands running down his sides and over the juts of his hips.

“What do you want, love?”

“I want whatever you want,” Sehun says, shaking out the contraption in his hands. “I’m giving myself up to you tonight.”

He steps through the leg harness and turns around, Jongin immediately helping him fasten the catch at the back.

“Hands too?”

“Yeah.” Metal clinks and soft leather slips around his wrists, Sehun letting Jongin pull his hands behind his back in order to chain them together.

“I’ll make you feel good,” Jongin promises, settling back against the pillows and helping Sehun up onto his lap.

“You always do.”

A kiss on the hollow of this throat, a suck on the subtle curve of his pecs, a drag of his tongue across a quickly responsive nipple. Jongin holds Sehun steady, a hand on his waist and the other flat against the small of his back, allowing him to drink in the sight of everything the man on his lap is offering up to him – and only him.

“Actually, I don't want to take this off,” he tells Sehun, pulling away from Sehun's skin just to say those few words. He plucks at the lace trim of the thong for better clarification.

“Okay,” Sehun says easily. “Then you don't have to.”

Sehun doesn't take his eyes off his fiancé, teeth worrying at his bottom lip as Jongin litters his skin with love bites. It's hard to hold back a keen when a hot palm cups his erection, providing just enough pressure to take the edge off but not enough to chase it.

He keeps quiet, save for the sounds that he knows Jongin loves to hear. Those, he lets spill from his throat and roam free. Jongin's hand stays where it is and Sehun grinds down on it, subtle rolls of hips that Jongin seems to encourage, if the molten way he looks up at him is any indication.

It’s tough on the thighs, the way he has to chase his pleasure by rocking down, but he keeps doing it because it’s clearly what Jongin wants. That is, until Jongin takes his hand away and coaxes him up onto his knees, slipping a finger under the lace to tug it away from his erection.

“I want,” he says, hands splayed over supple asscheeks, “you in my mouth.”

“If that’s what you want,” Sehun breathes, feeling Jongin’s fingers brush against the back of his hands from where they’re cuffed behind his back. A little nudge has him shuffling closer until his cock is hanging heavy and full, tip inches away from Jongin’s lips.

Jongin parts his lips and pulls Sehun forward by the hips until the head of his cock sits prettily in the cradle of his tongue. Eyes never leaving each other’s faces, Jongin closes his lips around the slick head and slowly takes Sehun in, inch by inch, fingers digging into the flesh of his ass until his nose brushes against the neatly trimmed hair at the base.

Wordless moans tumble out of bitten lips, Sehun’s hips stuttering as he tries not to fuck into the heat of Jongin’s mouth.

“You’re the best thing I’ve ever tasted,” Jongin informs him, pulling back to run the flat of this tongue up the underside of his cock. Sehun whimpers.

He settles on gentle sucks around the head, tongue flicking over the slit when he wants more of Sehun’s taste.

“I want you to come in my mouth,” Jongin says, words muffled by the way he’s mouthing up and down Sehun’s shaft, dipping lower until he’s able to suck a testicle into his mouth. When he feels Sehun’s glutes tighten under his grasp, he hums in approval.

“Now?” Sehun asks, cock twitching against Jongin’s cheek. Jongin drops a kiss on the seam of his thigh and takes Sehun all the way back down his throat. He taps Sehun’s hip twice, and Sehun bucks into his mouth once before he’s coming with a shudder and a cry of Jongin’s name.

As a man who hates wasting things, Jongin cleans Sehun up with gentle licks, making sure he’s got every drop of the man’s come before he leans back and smiles up at him.

“Good?”

Sehun, a flush riding high on his cheeks, nods.

“Want me to eat you out?”

Jongin never needs to ask – they both know just how much Sehun likes having Jongin’s face between his cheeks, tongue laving across his ever-eager hole until they’re both wet and sloppy. It’s also no secret how much Jongin likes working at that tight muscle until Sehun’s thighs are shaking and his cock is dripping onto the sheets.

“Do you want to eat me out?”

Jongin can’t help but laugh.

“Stupid questions, huh?”

They take a few moments to re-situate themselves. Sehun ends up bent over at the foot of the bed, feet firmly planted on the carpeted floor and stomach flat against the sheets.

It’s a wonderful view, and Jongin can’t help but give his own cock a couple of tugs before he settles down between Sehun’s spread legs. When he runs his hands around the mounds, he hears a happy sound slip out of Sehun’s mouth and into the sheets.

God, he loves this man so much. Patience is a virtue, but not right now, not when he has free access to a beautiful ass and definitely not when said ass belongs to the love of his life.

The carpet’s going to chafe his knees, but when Jongin slips his thumbs into the cleft of Sehun’s ass and pulls the cheeks apart, the lace of the thong slipping aside, he knows it’d be worth the discomfort.

Sehun’s hole winks at him, a puckered dot of pleasure amidst the smooth skin of his taint. What’s a man to do but dive in? With no qualms and a lot of excitement, Jongin nuzzles between Sehun’s cheeks and presses the flat of his tongue against his hole, dragging it up over the muscle in a broad stroke.

The effect is instantaneous – Sehun moans, a pitched, broken sound that goes straight to Jongin’s cock. Sehun’s still soft, no longer young enough to get it up for the second time in ten minutes, but he’ll get there.

Hooking his thumbs over the rim, Jongin licks in and grins when a shudder wracks through Sehun’s frame. Closing his lips around his hole, Jongin sucks once before flicking the tip of his tongue out, a perverse imitation of one of the many filthy kisses they’ve shared in their time together.

Just like this, he works at Sehun’s hole, lapping until the tightness gives a little, enough to receive one finger without any lube. Sehun’s toes curl at the first push in, mouth slack and lids fluttering.

Jongin licks around the digit, his free hand landing a firm smack on the swell of Sehun’s left cheek, groaning when he’s able to feel the flesh jiggle against his face.

He hooks his finger and Sehun’s hips practically fly off the bed. Spittle is running down his chin, but Jongin doesn’t give a shit, not when Sehun’s cock is hardening again, not when Sehun’s rocking back onto his finger, silently demanding for more.

Smearing enough spit around Sehun’s hole, Jongin takes the chance to slide a second finger in. He hopes it’s not too much of a burn, that he’s sucked and licked enough at his entrance to accommodate the stretch.

Sehun moans, loud and needy, and Jongin can’t detect a single twinge of pain in those lovely sounds.

He leans up, drops a wet kiss on Sehun’s back, and asks, “Good?”

Sehun strains to look over his shoulder and Jongin catches sight of his blown his pupils are. “Mhm,” he all he manages to say before his eyelids fall shut and he whines.

Pleased, Jongin returns to his prize and spreads his fingers, tongue rubbing at the gap between them until Sehun’s completely hard and rutting against the edge of the bed.

“I wanna take you like this,” Jongin groans, painfully aware of how his cock is aching for release. “Might be a bit of a stretch, though.”

Sehun just wriggles his hips in response, a silent plea for _more, please._

So Jongin gets to his feet, ignores the rawness of his knees, and grabs the lube. He makes quick work at slicking himself up before lining up with Sehun’s hole, puffy and dusky and perfect. He rubs the head of his cock over it a few times, Sehun practically writhing beneath him as he does so.

Then he pushes in, feeling the muscle give way around his girth, Sehun’s jaw strung tight as he fights to relax around Jongin’s length on only two fingers of prep.

“You okay?” Jongin rasps, gripping onto Sehun’s pelvis with enough force to bruise. He’s entirely sheathed inside Sehun’s heat, and the way he’s holding back from moving until Sehun adjusts is a sheer testament of his will.

“I can feel you in my throat,” Sehun whispers, voice ragged. His nails are digging half-moons into his palms. When he pushes his hips back into the cradle of Jongin’s, the latter takes it as a sign to move.

He fucks Sehun with hard, steady movements, finely attuned to the way his body responds to every push and pull. Sehun’s knees bend just slightly, giving him the range to fuck back onto Jongin’s cock, back curved just right for each thrust to nudge at his prostate.

The little staccato moans that fill the room is music to Jongin’s ears, but it’s the loud, choked cries that Sehun releases whenever Jongin gets him deep that stokes the fire in his belly.

Leaning over Sehun’s back, Jongin grips one of his shoulders and uses that as leverage for going deeper, harder, faster. Words no longer come to them, every fibre of their being hyper-focused on the sprint to completion. Mind a haze, Jongin finds it in him to close his lips around the jut of Sehun’s shoulder, hoping that comes across as a kiss.

Sehun turns his head, just enough for his chin to brush the top of Jongin’s.

“Love you,” he says thickly, and promptly comes with a sharp shudder of his hips, cock trapped between his body and the bed.

“Perfect,” Jongin mutters, peeling himself off Sehun’s back in favour of spreading him apart again. The lace of the thong rubs against him whenever he pulls back, the sensation a stark difference from the slick, warm slide into Sehun’s body and oddly arousing. He stares down at where they’re joined, at the way Sehun clings to him like he never wants to let go.

His orgasm crashes over him, hips stuttering as he pushes in as deep as he can and empties himself inside Sehun. Breath is robbed from him, lungs burning with the need for oxygen as he fights to regain some semblance of sanity. It’s bloody difficult, especially when Sehun clenches down around him, the simple act managing to coax a final, weak spurt of come from his cock.

Spent, he slumps down over Sehun once more, forehead landing between sharp scapulas.

“I think we need another shower,” Sehun mumbles, face still mostly obscured by the sheets.

Jongin huffs in weak laughter. “Yeah, I think so too. But I wanna stay like this for a little while longer.”

He wraps his arms around Sehun’s middle and heaves him upright before they flop backwards onto the bed, curling up with Sehun’s back to Jongin’s chest and Jongin still snug inside him. Jongin reaches down between them to unclasp Sehun’s hands from the harness.

“Anything you want,” Sehun says, humming happily when Jongin rubs at the tenderness around his wrists.

“Anything I want?”

Sehun nods sleepily, an ankle winding around one of Jongin’s to pull him impossibly closer.

“What would you say if I told you I wanted a child? I’ve been thinking about this for a while now, and I think it would be amazing, raising a kid with you.”

Not a single muscle in Sehun’s frame tenses, and Jongin momentarily wonders if he’d fallen asleep. But then –

“Anything you want,” Sehun repeats.

Jongin tucks his face into the crook of Sehun’s neck and smiles.

“You’d make a wonderful father,” Sehun continues, fingers trailing up and down Jongin’s forearm. “Our child would be lucky.”

 _Not as lucky as I am with you_ , Jongin thinks.

 

 

 

  
With Sehun’s full-time job at a lab and Jongin’s burgeoning responsibilities regarding the establishment of five new stores (three cafés and two bakeries) in Southeast Asia over the next year, simply narrowing down a list of respectable adoption agencies have been tough.

So when Chaewon offered to help, the couple couldn’t be happier.

A knock on the door pulls Jongin out of the mountain of papers he’s surrounded himself with. He looks up, harried, and exhales in relief when he sees Minseok’s head peeking around the corner.

“I don’t know which location to go with in Cebu – the difference in rent is huge, but so is the foot traffic.” He digs through a pile of papers until he finds the ones he needs, brandishing them in Minseok’s face. “Our stores in Manila are doing well, but I don’t know if the trend will carry over to Cebu. _And_ I still can’t find a good enough pâtissier to run the shop.”

“Your standards are so high,” Minseok says, “that whenever you agree to hire someone, I’m always pleasantly surprised.” He takes the papers from Jongin and flips through them. “I’ll take a look at these, let you know what I think.”

Jongin nods, fighting the urge to chew on his cuticles.

“So,” Minseok continues, “how’s the search for a baby going?”

“Chaewon’s been a blessing,” Jongin tells him, slumping back into his seat with a tired groan. “She’s found an agency and she’s helping us build a profile and all. Remind me to buy her something wonderful at the end of all of this.”

“She’ll be happy with playdates,” Minseok laughs. “I think she misses taking care of a baby, now that Minju’s four and running around screaming at the top of her lungs.”

Jongin can’t help the little leap of his heart at the idea of actually having a baby.

“Do you think I’m ready?” He blurts.

His longtime friend studies him thoughtfully, papers rolled up and tucked underneath his arm.

“Yeah,” he says eventually. “Being able to watch your relationship with Sehun grow and develop over the past few years have been eye-opening. You bring out the best in each other and I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this content in the decade I’ve known you. If anyone is ready to start a family, it’d be the two of you.”

Jongin smiles at him, genuine and happy, and Minseok can’t help but smile back.

“I do expect to be your child’s godfather,” Minseok adds, tapping the edge of Jongin’s desk with the papers in his hand.

“You might have to fight Chanyeol for that honour,” Jongin snorts. “He still maintains that he’s the reason Sehun and I are together.”

Scowling, Minseok turns for the door. “I’ll message him.”

 

 

 

  
It’s Sunday morning, a day where they’re able to sleep in until noon and do nothing but curl up and watch TV in their birthday suits. Twenty minutes ago, Sehun had looked up from where his head was pillowed on Jongin’s chest and asked for a snack, and Jongin wasn’t surprised to discover that he couldn’t say no to those eyes.

So now he’s in the kitchen, wearing nothing but an apron, whipping up a batch of Sehun’s favourite muffins. Sehun’s laughter trickles in through the open door and the sound fills Jongin with such warmth that he ends up dumping an extra cup of chocolate chips into the mix. He’s spooning the mixture into the pan when he hears Sehun step into the kitchen, his body immediately reacting to the other man’s presence when Sehun sidles up behind him.

“Smells good already,” Sehun says, clearly excited.

An arm wraps around his middle and Jongin turns to give Sehun a chaste kiss on the cheek.

“While it bakes,” Sehun murmurs, nosing at Jongin’s ear, “wanna burn some calories in advance?”

Jongin can already feel Sehun’s growing hardness pressing into the small of his back.

“Maybe,” he says, scooping up another dollop of batter. “How’s the plug?”

“Nice, but it’s not you.”

“It’ll like twenty-five minutes to bake,” Jongin tells him. “Another fifteen to cool.”

Sehun tries to hide his grin in Jongin’s neck, but fails spectacularly. “Enough time for two rounds?”

“We’re thirty,” Jongin laughs, gently prying Sehun’s arm off him just so he can slide the pan into the waiting oven. After setting the timer, Jongin sets it down on the counter and pulls Sehun flush against him, hand dipping down to press against the gem of Sehun’s favourite plug.

“You don’t have to get it up twice to orgasm twice,” Sehun says pointedly, kissing him on the nose.

“You make a great argument.”

Sehun smirks and Jongin promptly does his best to kiss it off. Once Sehun’s breathless and his cheeks are flushed, he backs him up against the dinner table and nudges Sehun’s legs apart.

Deft fingers undo the ribbon of Jongin’s apron and Jongin pulls it up and over his head, tossing it behind him where he hopes it won’t land in the bowl that once held batter. Blunt nails skate down his chest, snagging on a nipple and tracing around the lines of his navel.

“Gotta keep an eye on the muffins,” Jongin says with mock seriousness, letting Sehun reach further down to tug on his half-hard cock until it swells in his grip.

Sehun just wriggles his eyebrows and presents his neck to Jongin, where a love bite from the previous night sits prettily. “Decorate me.”

Well, that has always been Jongin’s favourite part of baking.

Thirty minutes later, the muffins are cooling, Jongin’s disinfecting the kitchen, and Sehun is in the bathroom cleaning himself up when the phone rings. Giving the table one last swipe of the cloth, Jongin sets his supplies down and heads into the living room.

“Hello?”

“Jongin!” It’s Chaewon, and the excitement in his voice is palpable. “I have great news!”

His heart jumps and his stomach flops. “What is it?”

When Sehun finally emerges from the bedroom, Jongin’s staring at the phone in his hands with a look of faraway wonderment on his face.

“Jongin?”

It’s almost as if Jongin is in a completely different place. Uncertain, Sehun walks around the couch to where Jongin is standing and reaches up to stroke his cheek. “Hey, you okay?”

Jongin starts, phone nearly slipping from his grasp.

“Sehun,” he breathes. His hands bracket Sehun’s face, pulling him closer until their foreheads touch. “That was Chaewon on the phone. She says that we’re, ah, gonna be meeting a couple of people later this week?”

“People? Who –” He pauses, fingers tightening around a handful of Jongin’s hair. “Oh my _god_.”

Jongin laughs, the sound a little shaky from nerves but delightful all the same.

“Gotta make them love us,” he says firmly, eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of Sehun’s thumbs running lovingly over his cheekbones. “Gotta make them believe that there is no other couple more deserving for a child – their child – than we are.”

If either of them notices the tremble in Sehun’s fingers when he curls them around Jongin’s, neither says a word.

“Not hard to love you,” he whispers, and hugs Jongin tight.

 

 

 

  
Both meetings are with young, single, expectant mothers.

They meet the first, Yurim, on Thursday afternoon. Sehun had taken the day off, spending the morning with Jongin at his office until the time of their meeting arrives. They’d planned to meet at the nearby park, and while Jongin’s finishing up in a meeting, Sehun darts down to the company’s café to pick up three cups of coffee.

He meets up with Jongin outside of the conference room, setting the coffees aside in favour of straightening Jongin’s tie.

“Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Jongin says with a squeeze to Sehun’s hand.

Minseok exits the room and gives both of them a clap to the shoulder. “Chaewon and I wish you two the best of luck. Take all the time you need, Jongin. I can cover the next meeting if you wish to spend more time with her.”

The couple thank him and Minseok takes his leave.

“Here.” Sehun passes Jongin the coffees, indicating which one belongs to him. “I got you decaf, because you’ve already had two this morning and I don’t need all that caffeine to suddenly hit you when we’re with Yurim.”

Jongin sticks his tongue out at him.

“C’mon,” Sehun says, nudging him with his hip. “Let’s grab the pastries you brought and go win the heart of our potential child.”

The meeting goes swimmingly, Yurim having taken to the couple like a fish to water. It helps that Jongin runs a business empire and that they’re both likeable, and it _definitely_ helps when she gets to taste the pastries that Jongin had made himself the night before. There were four batches of the same Danish alone, and Sehun had to taste each batch to pick the right one. Then there were cookies, mini cakes, and shortbread – Sehun had to taste test all of them, too. It was a miracle he didn’t go to bed with an upset stomach.

She’d been shy and reserved when they met, but as minutes ticked by and they get to learn more about each other, she started to relax and let herself shine through. An accidental pregnancy at a bad time in her life has led her to this decision to give up her unborn child.

“There will always be a part of me that will regret this,” she says, clutching at her coffee cup. “But I know that this is what’s best for her. I cannot provide for her, nor am I ready to be a mother.”

“Sometimes, we do things that we don’t want to, just because we know it’s the only way out that we are able to accept.” When Jongin and Yurim both glance over at him, they’re graced with the sight of Sehun looking down at his own hands, brows drawn and bottom lip between his teeth.

There’s a beat or two of silence, and Sehun’s just beginning to wonder if he’d said something wrong when Yurim reaches over and sets a hand over his. “Indeed,” she says quietly.

They share an understanding look, and together, they let the moment pass.

When the baby kicks, it feels as though they’re moving onto a whole new chapter. She lets them press their hands on her swollen belly, smiling when both men light up at the nudges they feel against their palms.

“She’ll probably be an active one, huh? Running everywhere and slipping through our fingers.”

“Wouldn’t mind chasing after her if you’re running with me,” Sehun says, catching Jongin’s gaze and winking. Jongin splutters, not used to being flirted with in front of strangers, and at the sight of Jongin’s expression, Yurim laughs.

“You guys really love each other,” she muses. “Was it hard to get to this point?”

Sitting up a little straighter, Sehun fiddles with the lip of his coffee cup mulls over the question. On the other side of the bench, Jongin seems content with letting him answer.

“It wasn’t always smooth sailing,” Sehun eventually says, casting his gaze out towards the park, at the dozens of people going about their lives. “There was a lot of resistance from other parties and finding time for each other was a regular issue. But coming to love him this much? No, that was never hard.”

Too young and lacking enough experience with love, Yurim ducks her head and blushes at the blunt honesty of Sehun’s words. But Jongin, after years of being smothered with affection and care, simply catches Sehun’s eyes and mouths a fond _I love you_ that Sehun easily returns.

 

 

 

  
They’ve just finished their meeting with Lizzy, the second expecting woman, when Chaewon calls and tells them that they have even more women lining up to meet them. She sounds a little surprised, and neither Sehun nor Jongin can blame her – they didn’t expect to be flooded with interested parties this quickly.

For the next few weeks, they meet with at least one woman a week, and adrenaline never seems to leave their systems. Then a lull came around the corner, leaving the couple in the horrid throes of _waiting_ , minds wandering every which way as they envisioned all the possible ways this could go. They’re definitely not the only potential parents that the women will be considering, and it’s by no means a simple decision.

They throw themselves into their work, hoping that all the responsibilities waiting for them at their respective workplaces would be enough to keep their minds off the adoption. At least it’s a productive way of distracting themselves – Jongin finally decides on a location for their Cebu café and has narrowed down a list of potential pâtissiers to run it. He’s still going through market research for the café’s menu, but he’s made a sizeable dent in the many reports strewn across his desk.

The crick in his neck is getting more and more pronounced with each passing hour, and by the time someone knocks on his door, Jongin’s muscles are so tense that it feels like they’re about to snap.

“Hey,” Sehun says, sticking his head around the door. “Busy day?”

“I’ve never been so happy to see your face,” Jongin tells him, motioning for him to enter.

Sehun hums sympathetically, letting the door click shut behind him as he steps into Jongin’s office and makes his way around the huge desk, coming to a stop behind Jongin’s chair. At the first pass of Sehun’s hand across his shoulders, Jongin feels some of the stress instantly seep out of his muscles.

“You’re holding so much tension here.” Sehun kneads at the knots, doing his best to relieve Jongin of the aches and pains despite how the large chair is somewhat hindering his movements.

Listing forward until his forehead smacks against the surface of his desk, Jongin mumbles out a tired, “You have no idea.”

“It’s almost eight,” Sehun tells him, pushing the heel of his thumbs up the column of Jongin’s neck. “You wanna head home? If you have more to do, I don’t mind waiting around, but it really looks like you could use a hot bath and a back rub.”

“Give me ten minutes? I just have to sign off on this and drop it off on Minseok’s desk before the day ends.”

Sehun squeezes his shoulder in understanding, and as Jongin straightens to get back to work, he remains standing behind, loving hands doing their best to make the next ten minutes of Jongin’s life bearable.

For the next little while, the scratching of Jongin’s pen and the ticking of the clock’s second hand are the only sounds that fill the room. Sehun’s ears perk up at the sound of Jongin’s signature, the flourish of the pen’s nib unmistakable to someone who’s heard it hundreds of times, starting from the cheques that Jongin used to write him regularly to the many work contracts that he often brings home to peruse.

“Done?”

“Yes,” Jongin says, capping his pen and letting it drop. Sehun’s hands slip off his shoulders when he rises to his feet, a loss that immediately hits him, but quelled when he thinks of the fact that he can always ask for more at home.

He gathers his things while Sehun waits at the door. When he finally switches off the lights to his office and steps close enough to Sehun to kiss his cheek, Jongin feels marginally better. Sehun smiles at him, a spark of joy in his eyes, and Jongin basks in it for the entire elevator ride down to the lobby.

The drive home is quiet, Jongin catching a quick nap on Sehun’s shoulder as their driver weaves through the traffic, each minutes bringing them closer to home.

“We’re here.” Sehun’s whisper rouses him, and after they bid their driver goodnight, Jongin lets Sehun steer him over to the front door and into the house.

“Go take a shower. I’ll reheat the leftovers.”

He does as he’s told, emerging from the bathroom feeling quite refreshed and ready to spend a comfortable night with Sehun. They eat in front of the television, knees pressed together and attention torn between each other and the show.

“Hey,” Sehun says much later that night, curled up against Jongin’s side in bed as the latter noses through his damp hair. “What do you think about naming our baby girl Sofia? Fi for short?”

Sofia. Jongin turns the name over and over in his mind, mouths it to test the way his tongue curls around the syllables, and says it out loud to see the smile on Sehun’s face grow a little bigger. “Yeah, I like it. What about if it’s a boy?”

The soft look in Sehun’s eyes turns sharp.

“We’re not gonna need a boy’s name,” Sehun says, rolling over to his front. He plants an elbow on each side of Jongin’s torso and leans up, nipping at his lower lip. “We’re gonna get a girl.”

“You sound terribly sure of that.” Sehun’s warm and pliant, skin soft and smooth, and Jongin can’t help but hoist him further up his body. A long, lean leg slips between Jongin’s and Sehun bumps their noses together.

“I am,” he all but purrs. “You wanna know why?”

Fingers ghosting up and down Sehun’s sides, Jongin lets the pillows cradle his head as he peers down at Sehun’s face. “Tell me.”

“Yurim called me this afternoon,” Sehun whispers right into Jongin’s ear. “She chose us.”

Jongin’s brain promptly shuts down. As if Sehun had expected that reaction, he laughs, kisses Jongin fully on the lips, and settles down to draw random patterns across his chest, fingertips easily picking up on the rapid-fire beating of Jongin’s heart.

The invisible masterpiece on Jongin’s body is almost finished by the time he opens his mouth to croak out a tremulous, “We’re getting a baby?”

At those words, Sehun’s entire being lights up and the most beatific smile blooms across his face. “We’re getting a baby girl,” he corrects, pushing his fingers into Jongin’s hair and guiding him in for a flurry of messy kisses all over. “We’re going to be parents, Jongin!”

“Parents,” Jongin echoes, gazing up at his excited partner. “Baby girl?”

“Sofia,” Sehun declares, stealing yet another kiss.

“Sofia.”

With a shaky thumb, Jongin traces the bow of Sehun’s upper lip before moving to skate across his cheekbone.

“We’ll have to go shopping,” Sehun’s saying, nuzzling into the touch. “What do you think of painting the nursery walls a bright yellow? Like sunshine! We’re going to buy her a lot of toys, okay? And clothes, of course. She’s going to be so adorable wearing those little booties.”

As Sehun rambles on, Jongin takes the time to bask in the excitement emanating from Sehun and the vast amount of love that’s simmering away inside his own heart. Despite Sehun’s protests, Jongin has always known that he loves having all of Jongin’s attention on himself, always a little grumpy when Jongin has to butter up other people for the sake of the company. With a baby – _their baby_ –, however, Jongin’s certain that Sehun wouldn’t mind at all.

“You’re not even listening to me, are you?” Sehun accuses, pinching Jongin’s nose in retaliation.

“No,” Jongin admits. “I was busy envisioning our happy family.”

Sehun sits up, thighs on either side of Jongin’s hips, and smiles down at him. “You do know what else comes with the territory of having a child, right?”

“What?”

“A chronic lack of free time,” Sehun says. He picks up one of Jongin’s hands and kisses the tip of his index finger. “No time for baths, no time for movie marathons, no time for _sex_.”

Jongin blanches.

“That’s right.” Sehun slips the finger into his mouth and gives the tip a suck. “So I suggest we make use of all the free time we have now.”

Jongin doesn’t need to be told twice.

 

 

 

  
With a whole lot of things to do and less than six weeks before Yurim’s due date, Jongin and Sehun recruit Chaewon’s help once more. She was the one who designed Minju’s nursery, and Sehun had wanted her opinion with Sofia’s.

So while Jongin and Minseok paint the nursery walls a sunny yellow, Sehun sits at the dinner table with Chaewon, heads close together as they discuss the layout and where various pieces of furniture should go. They order all the pieces online, switching amongst over two dozen tabs on Sehun’s laptop before finally deciding on the ones they want.

Unable to take time off work, Sehun and Jongin work on the nursery at night. It’s a way of bonding that they’ve never experienced before; putting the crib together, installing a couple of baby cameras, washing and folding piles and piles of baby clothes (some given by Chaewon, the others bought by them over many impulsive shopping sprees), storing diapers and wipes into their own cupboard…

Toys are meticulously arranged around the perimeter of the room, there for Sofia’s pleasure whenever adults are watching over her play. They keep the crib clear of any hazardous materials, although Sehun can’t help but install a mobile that features several desserts.

Jongin splurges on a changing table and a diaper disposal system, and although Sehun thinks it’s entirely unnecessary, he can’t help but agree that it completes the room. They spend an awful amount of time baby-proofing the house – ”Goddamnit, Jongin, why is this house so big?!” – and putting all of Jongin’s baking equipment back into their respective cupboards.

They’re exhausted, but it’s energy well spent.

Yurim goes into labour a few days early, ripping Jongin and Sehun out of work, both of them filled with excitement and anxiety as they make their way over to the hospital. Despite attempts to keep it on the down-low, the news of their adoption had eventually found its way to the tabloids. By the time they arrive at the hospital, there are more than a few paparazzi stationed outside, ready to snap multiple shots of the soon-to-be parents.

Labour leaves them feeling quite helpless. They sit by Yurim’s side for the entirety of the eleven hours, helping her breathe through the contractions and letting her hold (break) their hands whenever the pain gets too much. But despite how much they want to help, there isn’t anything else they can do but try to keep her comfortable.

She drags them into the delivery room, where they get to imitate pushing and listen to roars and screams that sound like they should be coming out of a behemoth, come out of a tiny woman instead. Her nails dig into Jongin’s flesh with so much force that they break skin, but Jongin’s too focused on praying for a smooth delivery to give the sting of pain any attention.

Yurim is sweaty and exhausted by the time Sofia slides out of her. While the nurses give the newborn a brief physical examination and a quick clean, Sehun busies himself with mopping up the sweat on Yurim’s forehead and feeding her some ice chips.

“You’re gonna be great parents,” she mumbles, chest still heaving from the exertion. “Keep me updated on her life, please?”

“Of course.” Sehun pushes sweaty hair out of her eyes and turns to look at where the nurses are bundling Sofia up. “You will always be a part of her life.”

The little bundle of joy is passed over to a shirtless Jongin, who cradles her against his bare chest like she’s the best thing he’s ever laid eyes on. At the sight, Sehun can’t help the tears that spring forth – when Jongin looks over at him, eyes equally bright, he lets them run free.

 

 

 

  
The first few weeks at home serve as a steep learning curve, Chaewon dropping by a few days a week to help out and give tips. They learn how to burp a baby, how to change diapers, how to give baths. Jongin ends up in charge of mixing the baby’s formula and surprisingly, Sehun takes to feeding her like he was born to do so. Chaewon teaches them a trick, a particular way to cradle a newborn in order to get it to stop crying. It doesn’t work all of the time, but it works often enough to soothe their frayed nerves.

Under Minseok’s orders to take as much time as he needs to settle into his new role as a father, Jongin spends all of his time with Sofia either tucked safely in his arms or within reach. Sehun, only able to take two and a half weeks off from work, whines every morning he’s forced to leave the house, unwilling to part with the two people that have huge pieces of his heart.

Sleep becomes a precious commodity. They’ve learned to catch naps whenever Sofia herself falls asleep, slumped against each other on the couch with the baby monitor mere inches away from them. Finding time for each other is possibly one of the biggest challenges that Sofia has brought along with her arrival, and for the first few months, the only time they see each other naked is when one darts into the bathroom for a quick shower. Kisses and reverent _I love you_ s become the only way to reaffirm their bond – not that any reaffirmation is truly needed.

But the stress and the exhaustion is more than worth it. They still remember the first time Sofia broke out into a gummy grin, her eyes crinkling adorably, the smile widening even more when Sehun cooed in response. When she’s preoccupied with the mobile spinning above her crib, her fathers take the brief respite to simply watch her, fingers laced and sides pressed together. The first curl of Sofia’s tiny fingers around Jongin’s index had been enough for him to burst out in happy tears, and Sehun gladly took on the task of thumbing the salty droplets away.

After four months, Jongin starts bringing Sofia to work on certain days. He’ll go in order to attend meetings and to go over the development of the five upcoming stores, leaving Sofia with one of a few trusted employees while he’s busy with work. It doesn’t take long for her to have them wrapped around her tiny, tiny finger. The paperwork he brings home, and he’ll often end up working in the nursery while Sofia works on her muscle strength on the padded mats right by his side.

Sehun and Jongin catch up on each other’s days over dinner, then Sehun will take over caring for Sofia while Jongin takes a few hours to relax. More often than not, relaxing involves watching Sehun play with Sofia, the grown adult lying on his stomach while the infant squirms about.

When Sofia finally starts sleeping a solid five or six hours through the night, Jongin and Sehun agree on hiring a nanny to care for her while they’re away at work. Jongin has been away long enough, and while Minseok has been able to handle his increased workload, Jongin has honestly missed being in the office. Cream is his first love, after all – he’s bound to always be drawn back to it.

Their parents pop by occasionally to visit their grandchild, already starting to shower Sofia with gifts, ranging from new clothes to books to toys. _This will be disastrous when she gets older_ , Jongin thinks, watching as his adoring mother rocks the infant in her arms. _She’s going to be so spoiled by her parents_ and _her grandparents._

She starts crawling when she’s a little over seven months old, and Jongin couldn’t help but film an excited Sehun cheering her on when she successfully crawls from one end of the carpet to the other with a pacifier firmly in her mouth. Over the next few days, Jongin would show the video to anyone and everyone who seemed remotely interested, replaying it over and over for himself whenever he wanted. He doesn’t forget to send the clip to Yurim as well.

Unfortunately, they’re both at work when Sofia pulls herself upright for the first time and lets her feet carry her forward for three wobbly steps before she topples over onto a pile of cushions. But their nanny had managed to film the whole thing, and the second Sehun watches the video, he calls Jongin and shrieks right into his ear.

Perhaps there is a god after all, because they’re both at home when Sofia opens her mouth and utters the word ‘dada’. Sehun trips over the baby walker, knocking his hip into the edge of the table, and Jongin chokes on a large mouthful of water – fighting through the pain, both men kneel in front of Sofia and beg her to say it once more. She does, and her two elated dadas cling to each other long enough for their knees to ache.

She grows up so fast. Before they know it, she’s ten months old and walking around in a pattering of tiny feet, grabbing for _everything_ within reach, and banging her plastic spoon off the surface of the table in demand for food.

They bring her out to parks, the vibrant colours easily nabbing Sofia’s attention and giving her dads some quality time to themselves. The stream of compliments they receive on her adorableness whenever they’re out in public is just the cherry on the cake.

One night, after Sehun finishes reading Sofia’s favourite book to her (well, it’s the only book she’ll listen to), he tiptoes out of the nursery and walks right into Jongin’s arms.

“Hi,” Jongin murmurs, dropping a kiss into the warm junction of Sehun’s neck and shoulder.

“Hi, you.”

“She asleep?”

“Yes, let’s hope she stays that way for a while.”

He lets Jongin tug him all the way back to their bedroom, taking a second to set the baby monitor down on the bedside table before turning to give Jongin all his attention. One nudge and he lies back against the pillows, the sheets cool against his bare back. Jongin settles down over him, lips immediately returning to Sehun’s skin.

Warm lips mouth down a broad chest, stopping just over the steady beat of Sehun’s heart.“I wanna marry you.”

Jongin can feel the way Sehun’s pulse jumps beneath his lips, the sensation followed by a low vibration when Sehun chuckles in amusement. “I believe I asked you first.”

“I want to marry you _soon_ ,” Jongin corrects, fingers spanning around Sehun’s ribs. “Like, on Sofia’s first birthday.”

“That’s less than two months away.” Sehun shifts, smiling when Jongin drops his head to rub his stubbly cheek on his chest. “Can you even plan a wedding in such little time when you’re this busy?”

His breath picks up when Jongin runs a line of kisses from the hollow of his throat down to his navel, stopping right at the waistband of his underwear.

“I kinda already did. I had help over the past couple of months. Got the venue, the cake, the decorations… Even sent out the invitations and everything. Sofia is obviously our flower girl; Minju offered to walk down the aisle with her.”

Warm breath fans over his trapped cock and Sehun can feel the telltale heat of his growing erection.

“We’re really gonna get married?”

“Yeah, love.”

Jongin’s eyes never leave his face, drinking in the myriad of expressions flitting across Sehun’s face when he mouths at a hipbone and thumbs at perky nipples.

“Can’t wait,” Sehun says, breath hitching when Jongin laves kisses over his rapidly filling erection.

“Neither can –”

Sofia’s cries pierce through the air and they spring apart. Sehun gives Jongin an apologetic kiss before scrambling off the bed and shrugging on a bathrobe.

“Be right back. Don’t you go anywhere.”

“I would never,” Jongin promises. 

**Author's Note:**

> So as you might have noticed, this fic is a little different compared to what I brainstormed on Twitter.  
> I have decided to write another **two** instalments in the future, one for the wedding and their honeymoon, and another in which Fi is six/seven years old and giving her papas hell.  
> This fic is just to show how they got Fi, and well, for a lot of gratuitous sex lmao.
> 
> p.s. [This](https://twitter.com/sftbtm/status/1081617542509023232) is the get-up that Sehun wears in the first sex scene!
> 
> [Click for Links!](https://bluedveins.wixsite.com/evoxine) I'm also on Instagram @evoxine~


End file.
